Resource deposits
Resource deposits are items of minerals found throughout Appalachia in 2102. Deposits can be found regularly around all regions of the map, though certain resources are more prevalent in certain regions of the map. For instance, the Forest contains higher volumes of junk piles, and concrete and copper deposits while the Savage Divide contains more waste acid deposits. In particular, the Ash Heap contains the highest concentration of exposed ore. Deposits typically contain several ore of the deposit type, which is more than an ore vein typically provides. A mineral extractor can be constructed to collect these resources. These deposits are frequently located within the boundaries of a claimable workshop. However, in most cases, these deposits are not near a workshop and it will be necessary to place a C.A.M.P. in close proximity in order to effectively mine them. In this case, a mineral extractor can be built as long as the deposit is within the build area. Acid deposits * Abandoned bog town * Federal disposal field HZ-21 * Hemlock Holes maintenance * Spruce Knob * South of Relay tower LW-B1-22 among the rocks near the hilltop east of ATLAS Observatory. Aluminum deposits * Berkeley Springs West * Charleston landfill * Converted munitions factory * Poseidon Energy Plant yard * Red Rocket Mega Stop * Sunshine Meadows industrial farm * Tyler County Dirt Track * South of the Mount Blair workshop. * East and slightly south of the Vault 63 map marker. Black titanium deposits * Gorge junkyard * Southeast of Belching Betty in the side of the mountain. Concrete deposits * Abandoned bog town * Dabney homestead * Gorge junkyard * Poseidon Energy Plant yard * Sunshine Meadows industrial farm Copper deposits * Billings homestead * Charleston landfill * Dabney homestead * Grafton Steel yard * Spruce Knob * Wade Airport * One can be found south of Billings homestead. Crystal outcroppings * Beckley mine exhibit * Berkeley Springs West * Billings homestead * Hemlock Holes maintenance * Lakeside Cabins * Thunder Mountain power plant yard Fertilizer deposit * Billings homestead * Dabney homestead * Sunshine Meadows industrial farm * Tyler County Dirt Track Gold deposits * Abandoned bog town * Beckley mine exhibit * Billings homestead * Dolly Sods campground * Hemlock Holes maintenance * Spruce Knob Iron deposits * Charleston landfill * Red Rocket Mega Stop * Thunder Mountain power plant yard * Tyler County Dirt Track * One just north east of New Gad. * One just east of Hornwright testing site 3. * Three can be found east of Vault 63, right next to each other (near the intersection of the two paths on the map) ** Five more can be found slightly further east of the three before, on the other side of the road Junk piles * Charleston landfill * Converted munitions factory * Dabney homestead * Gorge junkyard * Red Rocket Mega Stop * Sunshine Meadows industrial farm * Tyler County Dirt Track * East of South Mountain lookout, under a monorail structure * Halfway between Hunter's Ridge and Sunshine Meadows industrial farm, along the river Lead deposits * Berkeley Springs West * Converted munitions factory * Dolly Sods campground * Lakeside Cabins * Poseidon Energy Plant yard Oil seeps * Abandoned bog town * Beckley mine exhibit * Converted munitions factory * Federal disposal field HZ-21 * Wade Airport Silver deposits * Abandoned bog town * Converted munitions factory * Lakeside Cabins * Tyler County Dirt Track * Wade Airport Uranium ore deposits * Federal disposal field HZ-21 * Monongah power plant yard * Poseidon Energy Plant yard * Red Rocket Mega Stop * Thunder Mountain power plant yard Wood pile * Dabney homestead * Dolly Sods campground * Gorge junkyard * Lakeside Cabins * Thunder Mountain power plant yard Unique extractors * Packaged Food maker at Sunshine Meadows industrial farm * Fusion Core makers at Poseidon Energy Plant yard, Monongah power plant yard, and Thunder Mountain power plant yard * Ammo maker at Converted munitions factory Behind the scenes Mineral deposits, or "fields," are features in real life geology that are significant to mining. Category:Fallout 76 gameplay